One Man Drinking Games
by its kind of a funny story
Summary: Kiba x OC fic. Kiba's forbidden love is tangled in an arranged marriage. What will our distraught, hothead Inuzuka do! one-shot, MA lemon but a tiny bit of fluff to soften it up. ENJOY!
1. The Way It Is

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Suigetsu would've killed Sauske.**

ONE MAN DRINKING GAMES.

Kiba x OC

Kiba's feet stomped over gravel at record speed. He knew he had to reach her. She was being irrational, and over dramatic. _We can't do this anymore, Kiba. It would be best if you and I never saw each other again. _Tch, Kiba would die before he'd let that happen. He loved Nari. And he finally decided to do something about it.

The Yomoshu manor was quiet and hugged the deep woods of the Hidden Leaf. The family was extravagantly wealthy and placed no humility on showing it. Made of mostly marble and precious stone, the mansion was regal and inviting. He'd been there so many times but still, it amazed him. Kiba thought of just bursting through the front gates but he didn't have to be Shikamaru to realize that that was a horrid idea. After all, it was almost 2 am. Instead, he scuffled to the southeastern wall, adjacent to the living quarters.

"Nari!"

Silence.

"Nari, I know you're there! You can't expect me to just walk away!"

The night remained still around him.

_How could she? Does she honestly think she could just push me away like that?_

"Damn it!" Kiba yells and punches the wall. Over and over until his knuckles bleed. He hated being this way. He never used to care about girls! Then here comes this rich bitch, and she screwed him all up.

"Fine Nari, if you aren't coming out, then I am coming in."

The shaggy brunette bounds over the ten foot wall and uses his momentum to jump onto her balcony. "Nari," he growls while pushing the glass doors open. The room is dark, and it takes Kiba a second to spot her sleeping soundly on a canopy bed.

"Pff, figures. She'd have a bed like that."

In only 3 long strides, Kiba is at her bedside shoving at her shoulder, "Oi, Princess Nari. Wake up. I've got a bone to pick with you." She turns her sleeping head towards him and the expression on her face melts the Inuzuka's frustration away. Nari's diamond blonde hair is fanned around her head and her pouting lips convey an innocent pink. Her cheeks are lightly flushed with red like always but her complexion is creamy and contrasting.

"K- Kiba?" She sits up stiffly and rubs her eyes, " Why are yo-" Kiba silences her with a deep kiss and pushes her backwards onto the mattress. A kiss so full of emotion, hurt and happiness, love and need. Nari would give anything to always be kissing Kiba like this. Hovering over her, he withdraws and looks her in the eyes.

"I love you, Yomoshu Nari." He trails kisses on her neck.

"I don't care where you go, or who you are with. You will always be mine."

"N- n- no. Kiba. I ... We..." Nari's eyes fill with tears and a sob breaks from her throat. "I'm getting _married._ I can never be with you. I'm sorry Kiba, but that is just the way it is."

"NO," Kiba snaps. "Are you even aware of what you're saying to me?! Do you honestly believe that I can just let you go? I _know _you love me. And you can say whatever the hell you want to your family, to yourself, to _him. _But do NOT try and feed me that BULLSHIT. That ain't the 'way it is' and you know it. You know you shouldn't be forced to marry anybody you don't want. And I want YOU, Nari!" The Inuzuka's expression turns from anger to defeat, "I want you so badly." Now sitting against the headboard of the bed, Kiba hangs his head and looks dejectedly at his empty palms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. But I just can't not be with you anymore."

A few minutes of silence pass and both hearts are in turmoil, but neither knows what to say. Soundlessly, Nari crawls to straddle Kiba, wraps her arms around his chest and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Inuzuka Kiba," she whispers, "I love you."

"Be _with_ me Nari," he chokes out.

"We can't, I-"

"Just tonight. For one night, give all of yourself to me."

Nari looks at him confused. Kiba just closes his eyes and kisses her. Full of passion, their tongues dance and taste each other. Kiba runs his rough hand up and down her back but holds her neck closer to him with his other. Kiba gives into his primal instincts and nips at her tongue and bottom lip.

_"Mmmm__..."_Nari breaks the kiss with an almost inaudible moan. Kiba feels his cock pulse at the sound. He wastes no time kissing and biting her nape to draw out slightly louder moans from the blonde girl. She tugs at the collar of his shirt, needing to feel closer. Kiba quickly pulls the fabric over his head and Nari's petite hands coast over his abdomen, chest and back, mesmerized by the hard yet smooth muscles. Kiba's body shivers and his cock swells under her touch.

He sucks her earlobe a bit then whispers, "I'm so hard for you, baby."

He decides it best to show her just _how _hard he is by grinding her hips down onto his pelvis.

"_Ahh Kibaaaa_..." Nari shudders as his long shaft strokes her sex through the thin nightgown.

They repeat the action four or five times until Nari's wet heat can be felt through her panties.

"You're soaking wet, aren't you?" Kiba chides, "You like the feeling of my hard cock, Nari -_hime." _

"Y -yes, Kiba. I want you. I wa-"

"Show me," Kiba smiles deviously. "Show me how badly you want me."

Determined, Nari slides down his cool torso, following light kisses with her hands. She reaches his pants and gingerly opens them. Kiba's thick member springs free of it confines.

He chuckles dryly and put his hands up in an effort to show innocence. "Whoops, no underwear. Must've forgotten."

Nari smiles and engulfs the organ with her mouth to expertly deep throat him.  
>"<em>Nnghh.<em> _Fuck_..." Nari pulls up slowly only to crash her mouth back down again. This time she retreats while humming and sucking hard against his dick. Kiba's eyes close.

_"Aaahhh yeees baby."_ Stopping for a split second, she rolls her tongue in circles around the mushroomed tip. Nari kisses the head and gently licks up his sweet precum before sliding her way up and down his shaft. Then a dirty thought creeps into her head.

"Fuck into my mouth, Kiba." Her breath is cold and causes Kiba to groan deeply.

"You want me to what?" After that blowjob, Kiba assumed he was just mishearing her.

"I want to please you. I want to taste you." Before she could change her mind Kiba grabs the headboard and tangles his other hand in her hair, both for leverage. He then thrusts up and into her foul mouth.

"Don't say naughty things like that, princess. I have to punish you when you say bad things," Kiba scolded between heavy grunts.

Nari endured the "punishment"- anxious for whatever reward she would receive after. Kiba moved her head in good time with his pelvis and successfully hit the back of her throat on each push. But probably bruised her lips in the process.

_"Nnghhh _I'm cumming," Kiba warned before exploding his seed deep down her throat. Nari effortlessly swallowed it all as he pulled away. A large, lustful smile consumed the platinum blonde's features. Her pink lips were swollen and bright from all the work and sticky with Kiba's cum. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and returned to a straddling position.

Kiba forcefully attacked her lips and could taste his warm semen in her mouth. But somehow, the rash shinobi was never _fully _satisfied. His member hadn't declined in the slightest.

"That dress. Off. Now." The brunette commanded. Nari pulled off the thin jade fabric while Kiba finished removing his pants. Although it was dark, Kiba could easily see the outline of her beautiful curves.

"Nari," he breathed," you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Kiba worshipped her body with his hands as they kissed, slowing their passionate pace down a few octaves. He pawed lovingly at the curve of her breasts and hips and stroked her slender back.

_"Kiiiibaa." _Nari sighed in pleasure. It felt so good, to have him adore her like this. She wished to live like this forever. He deftly took one pink nipple into his mouth and sucked softly until it was hard and then switched to the other.

_"Mmmm ... Kibaaaa." _She gave off shaky moans as his ministrations continued.

"More... want m- more... _please__._" Kiba had her begging. This fact hardened his cock to the point of pain. He had to get this going.

"Beg me Nari." Kiba whispered huskily, "Begme to fuck you." He flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. His hand quickly touched her heat but looked at her quizzically.

"Underwear? No, not going to need that." And he tore the pearly fabric to shreds with his canine nails. She leaned forward and kissed him impatiently. Kiba just reached to stroke his own shaft. He was going to wait until she begged.

"C'mon, love. Beg."

"Mmmm make me," Nari teased, unaware of what she was asking for. Her eyes, colored like gold coins, flared with lust and defiance—taunting his deep brown ones.

_Suit yourself, _Kiba thought. Without warning he plunged two fingers deep into her opening.

"AAHH!" The platinum blonde screamed in pleasure. He quickly thrust in and out of her tight hole, twisting and turning his hand occasionally just to torture her. She couldn't get enough of the friction his rough appendages caused. She couldn't help keening when he stretched her with his fingers.

"Kiba... I... I... g- going to cu-"

"No way. You have to beg for it, baby." Kiba retracts his fingers from her hot core and wipes them on her sheet. Then he tantalizingly pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Mmmm... AAHH." Kiba rolls it under his thumb.

"OOHHHH ... KIII- YES." Nari's eyes roll back. Her body is lit on fire at his touch. But she still wants so much more.

"You want it, baby? You want me to fuck your brains out? You want me to make you cum all over my hard dick?"

"Y- yes... do it."

"Beg," he growls. Kiba's cock was still twitching like crazy, and he feared he'd just have to surrender without her asking for it.

"F- Fuck me Kiba... I want your cock inside me. Now. Please. I want yo- you sooo badly, baby."

"Good girl," Kiba flashes a smile full of canines. Without further delay, he aligns himself at her entrance and thrusts right in.

They both shut their eyes in ecstasy. Fully sheathed inside her, Kiba is afraid he is going to cum right away.

"_Nnghh,_ so nice and tight, Nari." He moves in and out of easily, and the slight pain of the harsh intrusion ebbs away. Nari felt so significant to him in that moment. She couldn't bear to lose him now. A lone tear skids from her eye. Kiba notices and panics. This wasn't their first time, had he just been to rough?

"Ahh shit, Nar. Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We can stop if-"

"No. I'm just," she strokes his cheek, "happy." Kiba closes his eyes and leans into her caress like a puppy.

"I'm happy too Nar. I love you so much. No matter what happens."

And it was true, Kiba denied it no longer. He loved Nari, and even if she was getting married off to some snotty banker's son, he'd never stop loving her. Even if she moved far away, he'd always think of her. And he'd always remember this night, when they were together.


	2. Hello

**To whom it may concern-**

I have adapted my writing style and I have gotten a new computer, so I will be writing and updating with more frequency.

I wasn't sure if anyone had actually read this particular story- but it has 791 views. That is 791 more views than I could have ever imagined so thank you to all who have read.  
>I was hoping to get some people's opinion- does anyone think it gets too vulgar? Not vulgar enough? Reviews are greatly appreciated~<p>

I DESPERATELY want to adapt on this storyline but there are soo many options:

BEHIND DOOR NUMBER ONE-  
>A continuation of Nari and Kiba's sexcapades. X3<br>JUST their "one night together" and no fluff. A few more chapters of wild animal sex. Basically a PWP.

BEHIND DOOR NUMBER TWO-  
>A flash forward, Kiba did let Nari go, but then they meet four years later. And I can't spoil too much- but they WILL fall back into the sheets(over and over again) with MAJOR consequences. I'm imaging this as a longer story.<p>

BEHIND DOOR NUMBER THREE-  
>SOMEONE DIES. TT-TT<br>This is the most surprising of paths- but it will mostly deal with guilt, and mourning. BUUT there will be SEX. Or no sex? This chef allows substitutions.

Just PM me, or send a little review of which fate you which to befall our beloved "hothead Inuzuka".  
>Thanks so much.<p>

**I know I am probably writing to nobody- but if you're out there. I'm listening.**

**-K**


End file.
